CBI Weekend
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Team building in a forest? Surely everything can't go well? Of course it won't. Everyone has something to deal with, but can they be open with each other and help each other out when they need it most? Jello/Jisbon and Rigspelt, gradual though. Reasons for rated T inside, Read and review please! COMPLETE X
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Don't know what my obsession with mentalist multi-chapters are, but here is another one! Read and review and I will love you forever! Also, this will mainly be fun, but has a bit of seriousness in it. Rated for mentions of suicide and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

She watched him over the top of the folder she was supposed to be reading. Lisbon was in one of those boring management meetings that she always tried to get out of, to no avail. Jane always offered to help, but knowing him, he'd probably set the fire alarms off or something. So there she was, listening as they went on with themselves on the joys of teambuilding.

There was just one problem. From where Lisbon was sat, she could see Jane on the other side of the room, through the windows that ran floor to ceiling next to the door of the conference room. He had some coloured handkerchiefs and a top hat he had managed to steal from somewhere, and was doing magic tricks for her just out of the sight of the others in the meeting.

Hiding her smile with my hand as she attempted to stifle my laughter, Lisbon received odd looks from the rest of the heads of units. Apart from Tomas from Narcotics, who could also see Jane and his tricks from his position next to her.

Lisbon quickly looked back at the folder she had merely looked at before, and began reading.

The higher-ups wanted them to all go camping for a weekend to 'improve' their working relationships with their co-workers. Which didn't sound too bad, apart from the fact they were sending the SCU team on the trip.

Grace hated bugs, which were found on every single campsite (Unless you included 'glamping', which she was still sure Grace made up), there wasn't an endless supply of food, which meant Rigsby would be moaning every two minutes about his stomach, and Cho actually hated sleeping outdoors, which meant he would most likely try to get out of it.

As for Jane, she just dreaded to think of all the tricks and pranks he could pull on them in the outdoors.

Unfortunately, the meeting ended before she could protest about the camping trip, which was supposed to take place this weekend. Apparently, Minelli had offered to come out of retirement to come with them and assess their relationships with each other.

Lisbon gathered the files from in front of her and headed towards the door,but was stopped by Tomas.

"Hey, what did you get?" Tomas asked in a low voice, so as not to draw the attention of the higher-ups still in the room.

"Camping trip." Lisbon replied in a low voice to match Tomas. "You?"

Tomas' face made a sympathetic look, before saying, "Theme park."

Lisbon winced. Everyone knew that the guys in Narcotics hated fast rides and junk food, even if not many people knew of the SCU's fears. It was like they had been chosen for the worst things possible for their teams.

"Swap?"

"Can't." Lisbon whispered back as they headed out of the door. "Minelli's coving ours."

"Ouch." Tomas said. "At least you got Minelli. He always loved you more. I got LaRoche."

Lisbon waved her goodbye as she headed back towards the SCU bullpen and her team, who wouldn't be too pleased with the order she had received.

…

"Tell us Jane," Grace whined from behind her computer.

Jane had been winding them up for the past ten minutes, saying he knew what the surprise meeting was about, and why Lisbon had to attend it. They all knew he had all gone to watch from outside the door, mainly to entertain Lisbon, but there was no way he could have heard anything, right?

Cho looked up briefly from the book he was reading and stared at Jane intently. Jane had his back to the entrance of the bullpen, but Cho could see Lisbon stood there holding a folder, looking extremely apprehensive about going in to them.

"Go on then Jane, if you believe you are right," Cho said, putting the book down. Jane was surprised by his sudden interest, but now he had all three cops' attention, he could reveal his knowledge.

"We have to do some team building!" He said enthusiastically, ignoring the groans uttered by the three others. "It's-"

"Camping," Lisbon interrupted, walking into the room slowly. All heads turned to look at her in disbelief as she continued. "This weekend, middle of the forest, along with-"

"Me."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the bullpen where an extremely tanned Minelli stood, suitcase in hand.

"Who's ready to go camping?" He said brightly.

Only Jane raised his hand, looking pleased with the opportunity of camping with the team and Minelli. The others just looked utterly miserable.

…

Minelli followed Lisbon into her office and sat in the chair opposite Lisbon's desk while she began locking files away in the right cabinets, before sitting down in her chair and faced Minelli.

"Why camping?" She asked in a small voice.

Minelli looked at Lisbon, sympathy in his gaze. He was the only one who knew that the last time Lisbon had gone camping was when she was fourteen years old, and she had done it to get her brothers away from her father for a while. When they came back, he had killed himself. So he understood her reluctance, but orders were orders.

"I used to send Narcotics on this one," Minelli said gruffly. "I know you don't want to go, but maybe it won't be so bad. You never know."

"No, I didn't know." Lisbon replied quietly.

Minelli reached out and grabbed Lisbon's small hand in his larger one.

"I get it, I really do," He said softly, catching Lisbon's attention. She looked back at him, unshed tears pooling in her gaze. "But there is nothing I can do. You will have to face it. I will help if it gets too much, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." Minelli stood up and let go of Lisbon's hand. "You mind if I stay with you until Friday? It is only Wednesday after all."

"Sure. I have a guestroom you can use." Lisbon stood up and grabbed her keys, before leaving with Minelli to go back to her house, so that he could be comfy until Friday.

…

Friday came quicker than anyone really wanted it to, especially for Grace, Rigsby and Cho. Grace was terrified she may see a bug, so she was about ten different bug repellents in her bag. Rigsby's bag was full with food, and he had to ask Cho to take his clothes for him. Cho didn't want to sleep outdoors, but knew he had to, so he brought some extra coffee to try to keep him awake.

Jane was loving the idea of going camping so much that he didn't notice his colleagues discomfort. He had last gone camping with Angela and Charlotte when Charlotte was just three. He hadn't been since because he never wanted to go alone, and for some reason, the SCU never got the camping trip assigned to them, no matter how hard he begged Minelli for it.

Once Lisbon and Minelli had arrived, Lisbon more reluctant than ever to go, they all wandered down to the large SUV and piled in, with Minelli calling "Shotgun" before Jane had the chance to say a word. Lisbon was driving, obviously, which left the other four to climb in the back. Jane ended up next to Cho, who already had his book out, and Rigsby and Grace sat together, chatting quietly.

Minelli gave a worried glance to Lisbon, who seemed to have a death grip on the steering wheel, even though they weren't moving yet. Lisbon gave a tense smile back and slowly undid the pressure of her grip until her hands rested lightly on the steering wheel.

Minelli smiled slightly to show Lisbon his support, and they all set off for a camping trip they would never forget.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Here is a chapter, and to make up for the wait, it is a long one! I think… Anyways, I am going to do a disclaimer here as I am not writing it again… I don't own the mentalist, even if I do plan on kidnapping the writers (Oops, did I really just put that? :D) and I doubt I will ever own it. I just mess with the characters…**

_Previously:_

_Minelli gave a worried glance to Lisbon, who seemed to have a death grip on the steering wheel, even though they weren't moving yet. Lisbon gave a tense smile back and slowly undid the pressure of her grip until her hands rested lightly on the steering wheel._

_Minelli smiled slightly to show Lisbon his support, and they all set off for a camping trip they would never forget._

**Chapter 2**

Jane sat next to Cho in silence. He usually would have started talking before now, but there was an unfamiliar tension coming from the other occupants of the car. They couldn't be scared of camping, could they?

He looked at Cho sat next to him, concentrating solely on the book in his grasp. Wuthering Heights. He also smelt slightly of coffee and kept trying to hide his yawns behind his hand. So scared of sleeping tonight? Probably.

He turned slightly in his seat to face Rigsby and Van Pelt. Grace kept looking nervously out of the window and smelt like disinfectant, so she was either scared of dirt or bugs. However, Jane knew she didn't mind the dirt, being a country girl, so it must be the bugs.

Rigsby kept glancing at the bag he had placed at his feet when he got into the car, as though it would grow legs and run away if he dint check it every thirty seconds. There must be food in there, Jane concluded. He must be scared of not getting enough food.

Grinning to himself Jane turned back around to face the front seats where Lisbon and Minelli sat, not even trying to make conversation with each other. Jane frowned slightly. He knew Lisbon wasn't afraid of bugs, sleeping, or lack of food, but there was still a strange vibe coming from her and Jane wasn't sure what. Minelli seemed to be on edge because Lisbon was. Every movement she made, Minelli seemed to watch her with a look of someone approaching a caged tiger.

Oh well, Jane thought. I can always ask her later.

…

Up in the front, Minelli turned to Lisbon, who looked like a ghost at the moment, and muttered under his breath, "Jane's watching us."

"Let him." Lisbon muttered back, her hands clenching the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white from the strain. "He doesn't know a thing."

Minelli nodded, still looking concerned. He pointed to a roadside diner. "Let's get some lunch," He said in a louder voice, for everyone in the car to hear. His suggestion was met with instant approval by Rigsby, Grace and Cho, so Lisbon put on the indicator and pulled into the parking lot.

…

They all sat around a window booth, looking at menus. Jane watched them all carefully, before saying, "I bet I know what each of you order."

Lisbon and Cho looked indifferent to his statement, Grace and Rigsby looked curious, and Minelli looked amused. Finally, Lisbon said, "Alright Jane, impress us. What are we ordering?"

"Well, Cho is having a simple hamburger and fries with a bottle of water," Jane began confidently. Cho nodded his head in reluctant agreement to Jane's words. Jane grinned before carrying on. "Grace is going to have a simple salad with a strawberry shake." Grace nodded. "Rigsby is going to have two hamburgers, three lots of fries, and a coffee." Rigsby nodded also, looking dazed. "Minelli is going to have the same as Cho but with a coffee instead of water." Here Minelli started laughing, though he did try to cover it up with his hand. "And our dear Lisbon is going to have a healthy salad and a coffee."

"No." Lisbon said, looking confused.

"What?" Jane asked, also feeling confused.

"I'm not having a salad and a coffee, Jane. I was going to have a hamburger and a chocolate shake." Lisbon frowned at no-one in particular for a moment, before realising where she was and straightened her expression again.

"But you always have salad and a coffee!" Jane exclaimed. His Lisbon was a creature of habit. She never changed what she wanted. Ever.

Lisbon shrugged. "Not today."

"Why?"

"Big elephants can always understand small elephants."

"Because isn't a reason, Lisbon."

"It's all you will get from me." Lisbon's words had an air of finality about them that made Jane shut his mouth without retaliating for once. Just then a waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. They all nodded and ordered their meals. Once she had gone, Minelli cut in before Jane could say a word.

"So how have you all been since I retired?"

Lisbon threw Minelli a thankful glance which he accepted with a small smile while the others were talking about the recent changes made to the CBI.

Jane saw both the glance and the smile, and was completely confused. Why did it feel like Minelli knew something about the dark haired agent that he didn't? But still, Jane decided to make it his mission to find out what Lisbon was keeping to herself. No matter what.

…

They arrived at the forest at around five o' clock in the evening. They pulled into a large clearing that was big enough for them all to camp in, and waiting for them was a barbeque and a large tent bag. They all climbed out of the car with varying levels of wariness about the trip, ranging from ecstatic (Jane), to downright terrified (Grace).

"Guess we have to put this up ourselves," Minelli said with a false cheeriness that failed to convince anyone. Lisbon joined him at the bag and looked down at it like it would bite her if she got too close. Swallowing, she reached down and unzipped the bag to reveal the instructions on top of the tent canvas and poles.

Minelli pulled the instructions out and began reading them with Lisbon peering over his shoulder, while the other four were checking out the barbeque.

"You think that thing can cook anything?" Rigsby asked doubtfully. It was almost completely rusted and looked ancient.

Lisbon saw them all watching it warily. "Open it up," She called over to them. "Go on it won't bit you." Then she went back to talking to Minelli as they began assembling the tent.

Cho decided to follow his boss' order and opened it up. And they all gasped in surprise. It was sparkling clean inside with newer gadgets hidden inside to make it more effective. "Wow," was all Rigsby said, his mouth hanging open slightly. They could cook loads of food on that.

The four spent the next hour trying to get it to work, so they could have dinner at a reasonable time.

Meanwhile, Minelli and Lisbon had almost got the tent finished when Minelli decided to speak.

"Lisbon," He said quietly, so only she could hear him. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Lisbon turned so that he could see her face. And Minelli gasped in shock. There were unshed tears in her gaze, and a darkness he had never seen in her eyes before.

"What's wrong Teresa?" He said gently. Lisbon approached him and held her hand out towards him. He took it automatically. "Follow me," she said simply. Minelli followed her, his larger hand still joined with her smaller one, and walked with her as she led him on a secluded path leading between trees. When they reached a second, smaller clearing, he stopped in surprise. It looked like a children's playground. It had a small wooden swing, a slide made from a tree trunk, and several ropes hanging from various trees.

"Look up."

Minelli raised his head to look up as Lisbon had suggested and almost laughed. There was a tree house up in the branches of a sturdy looking oak, and underneath it were the initials R.L, T.L, J.L, and M.L.

Minelli looked at Lisbon, "R.L?"

Lisbon looked slightly embarrassed. "The boys called me Reese. Seemed appropriate, me living in a house of boys."

"Teresa," Minelli said, holding out his arms. He could tell the young woman was close to collapsing, and didn't want her to be alone when that happened. He knew she didn't like hugs, so was surprised when Lisbon accepted the gesture of comfort and hugged him back.

"It will be ok, I promise," Minelli whispered into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly. Teresa just nodded into his shirt. They stood there for a while, not talking, just stood there. Finally they began to hear voices calling their names, getting gradually closer. Lisbon looked at Minelli in growing alarm. They couldn't find this place, they just couldn't.

One look to Minelli, and he instantly understood. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back along the path they came on. He didn't like her keeping secrets from the others, but he would keep them until he died. It was her choice to tell people, and he wouldn't rush her into anything.

They slowed to a stroll when they neared the first clearing, hearing their names being called by Jane and Cho. They appeared back into the clearing, just as Jane yelled, "LISBON!"

"What?"

Jane and Cho both spun round at the same time. When they saw Lisbon and Minelli stood in the clearing with them, they both sighed in relief. Jane ran forward and engulfed Lisbon in a surprise hug. Lisbon awkwardly patted him on the back, finding it difficult to breathe. When he finally let her go, he walked over to the barbeque to turn something that smelled delicious.

Minelli nudged Lisbon slightly. "You should tell him these things, not me." He whispered to her.

Lisbon shook her head. "I can't." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because if he can't handle it, I will truly be lost."

Minelli nodded his head and they both headed over to the barbeque. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Lisbon. "Hey, where are Grace and Rigsby?"

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Well here we are, another chapter! This is a bit AU, as I completely erase everything that happened in 4 x 06 (Where in the world is Carmine O'Brien?) and yes, her brothers are in this fic. Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_Lisbon shook her head. "I can't." She whispered back._

"_Why?"_

"_Because if he can't handle it, I will truly be lost."_

_Minelli nodded his head and they both headed over to the barbeque. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Lisbon. "Hey, where are Grace and Rigsby?"_

**Chapter 3**

Grace and Rigsby had decided to go for a walk. It wasn't too dark around, and Grace had enough anti-bug spray to kill the ozone layer twice. So they went for a little stroll around, in the opposite direction to where Lisbon and Minelli had gone.

Suddenly, Rigsby turned to Grace, spinning her round to face him. "Grace, what are we doing?" He asked, his face close to hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing here? Are we friends or co-workers or what?"

Grace looked slightly uncomfortable and attempted to move away from him, but Rigsby held her tight, so she couldn't. Eventually, Grace stopped trying to escape his grasp when she realised he wasn't even loosening his grip on her arm. She sighed slightly, visibly deflating.

"We should get back." She said in a small voice. "Boss will be looking for us by now."

However Rigsby shook his head firmly. "No. She disappeared five minutes before us with Minelli. She won't notice."

Rigsby began walking forward, pushing Grace back gently until her back hit a tree trunk. She could feel his breath on her face as he whispered, "What has you so scared? I love you Grace, you know that. Why can't you just give us a chance?"

Grace inhaled sharply as his face came even closer to her own. "Please?" He whispered, their lips only centimetres apart.

Grace didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing that felt right. She kissed him.

…

Minelli sighed quietly as he observed Lisbon sat at the edge of the clearing on her own again, her memories clearly haunting her. He knew he couldn't help her, not really. He admitted he had a soft spot for the brunette that had become like a daughter to him, but all he could really do for her was get others to leave her alone. Even Jane.

Minelli knew that Teresa needed someone who could understand the loss and pain she felt, someone she could trust to not hurt her with her past. Minelli knew that she really needed Jane. And Jane needed her. Not that either of them would ever admit it out loud. Jane seemed to be just as distracted as Lisbon, but he seemed to be happy. So happy he didn't seem to realise Lisbon's pain. And that could hurt her more.

His mind made up, Minelli walked determinedly over to where Teresa sat on a large rock staring in the direction of the second clearing. Clearing his throat loudly, Minelli watched as Lisbon jumped and turned round to face him. Her face was dry, but the sorrow in her gaze was overwhelming.

"How long were you here for?" Minelli asked softly as he sat beside her, deliberately ignoring the fact Jane had just come within earshot of them.

"Two months." Came the small reply.

"And when you got back…"

"He was dead, yes."

"Do you want to go back, maybe just for the night? It might help." Minelli suggested quietly, putting his arm around the small woman's shoulders.

Lisbon went quiet for a couple of minutes before nodding. "Yeah, maybe I should. I can't hide from it forever, can I?" She looked at Minelli with such hope in her eyes that Minelli nearly cried. To see such a broken person still have so much hope inside was so rare to see. Wordlessly, Minelli simply nodded his head and got up,closely followed by Lisbon.

They both turned round and instantly saw Jane, who looked like a little boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Lisbon instantly went bright red as she realised what she had just been talking about. However, instead of confronting Jane about what he heard, or even denying everything, she let out a strangled half-sob and ran from the clearing.

Jane looked after her, worry clear in his face. He turned to Minelli.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"No." Minelli corrected him harshly. "You just didn't want to know. You are supposed to be observant, but you couldn't even tell that she was in pain."

"What?" Jane asked. "Who hurt her? How? When?"

"No-one said the wounds were fresh Jane." Minelli said tiredly. "Old wounds reopened tend to hurt more. There is a reason I never sent your team on this trip, and it has nothing to do with the phobias your co-workers have. I couldn't bear the pain in her eyes when I mentioned camping."

Jane looked in the direction that Lisbon had ran off in. "I didn't realise. But, why is she like this? What happened to her here?"

"That's for her to say, not me. I don't have that right. Follow her, make her feel better." Jane moved to walk away to follow her, but was stopped by Minelli blocking his path. Minelli spoke again, his voice low and full of hate. "But if you hurt her at all, you won't make it out of this forest alive. And no-one will find your body. Understand?"

At Jane's nod, Minelli moved from his path, and Jane continued after Lisbon, worry making his pace speed up.

…

Lisbon sat on one of the wooden swings, absently swinging back and forth slowly. It was all too much.

_A teenage Lisbon and three younger boys were all playing on the newest home they had built. The two oldest boys, Tommy and James were busy finishing the tree house, while Teresa looked after three year old Matty. Teresa knew they would have to go home one day soon, but they had been gone for a month and the boys were loving the adventure. They were safer here, Teresa knew that, than when they had been at home, but she knew it couldn't last forever._

_The bruises on Tommy and James had almost healed, although hers hadn't really. Matty didn't have any bruises because Teresa protected them all when she could, and always managed to get Matty out of the way before the beatings started._

_The boys loved the freedom and safety the forest provided, and Teresa wanted that feeling to last forever. For them, at least._

_She sat Matty on her knee on the swing, pushing higher as his laughs became louder. She wanted to stay here forever as well. No matter how impossible it sounded._

Tears were running silently down Lisbon's face as she came back to the present. She was just a child, but was raising three boys anyway. They didn't even speak to her now, not even Matty. They blamed her for their father's death, and she didn't really care. She knew it was her fault, but would never regret what she had done. He was going to kill them, and that was why she had taken them and ran. But they didn't remember that part.

Lisbon looked up to where the initials of all the Lisbon children were carved, and moved a hanging vine from near her head, uncovering the part Minelli didn't see earlier.

_Here through circumstances, staying by choice. Sorry mum, but if it's us or him, I choose us. I wont let him kill your sons._

Teresa remembered carving that herself, as a reminder that her decision was the right one to make, and that her brothers wanted to be there. With her.

But now there was another part to the carved words, ones Teresa never remembered writing.

_We hated her for what she did, and she did have a choice, no matter what she might believe._

The carved words looked fresh, much newer than those words fourteen year old Teresa had carved a month into their hiding. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. She had known they hated her, but it was worse to see it permanently written on something that had meant so much to her.

She was lost to the outside world, just a lone figure hunched on a child's swing. She was so lost that she didn't hear the voices or footfalls until she couldn't move without drawing attention to her presence.

…

Tommy, James and Matty Lisbon all wandered down a forest path, heading towards their childhood heaven. They had felt safe here, even though they hadn't been in the best of circumstances. So they now made a point to come here once a year as a family. They shed their arguments, differences, and dislikes for one another for a weekend and they could pretend they were just children again. Even if they were all aware that someone was missing, they still enjoyed it.

They came tumbling into the clearing noisily, unaware of the brunette woman sat on the swing staring at them in shock. Matty was the first to feel the presence of another person in the clearing. He turned around slowly, cautiously, and dropped all the things he was carrying. Because he was sure he had just come face to face with a ghost.

Lisbon stared at Matty, still looking like the baby she had raised. His face changed to a look of pure shock, and that was it. She couldn't do this. She couldn't talk to them, knowing they hated her still. She quickly got up from her seat on the swing and ran down the path back to the tent, with Matty just watching in surprise and shock. The other two turned around in time to see a flash of long brown hair and a grey suit jacket, but nothing else.

Then they turned to look at Matty, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Eventually, he managed to say one word.

"Reese."

…

Jane was walking down the path, his worry for the feisty woman increasing with every step. Suddenly a blur of brown hair and grey clothes ran straight into him, knocking them both to the floor.

He looked down to find a crying Lisbon sprawled on top of him, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, his arms creeping round her waist to hold her still and give her some safety and reassurance.

"My brothers," Was all Lisbon said before she buried her face in the crook of his neck, mainly to hide herself from the pity she was sure was in his gaze.

She was wrong however. The only things in Jane's eyes were understanding, and anger at her brothers for whatever they had done to hurt her.

He held her tightly, to reassure her that he wouldn't leave her, that she could trust him. Finally, she lifted her head from his neck and said awkwardly, "We should be getting back to the tent."

Jane nodded and got up, effortlessly picking Lisbon up as well. As Lisbon began to protest, Jane said, "Look, you're upset, you can barely see through those puffy eyes, and your balance is a bit lacking at the moment. I'll put you down before anyone sees us, ok?"

Lisbon nodded her approval and Jane began walking back to the tent, carrying the small woman in his arms, trying to protect her from the world, including himself.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey guys, I have to confess I am getting a bit down heartened with the lack of reviews. I love the story alerts and favourite stories, but I think I need suggestions too, otherwise how can I improve and make it more believable? Oh, and did you know people tend to think you are a bit strange when you suddenly start playing Tag behind a cinema? Yeah, I did do that and got some funny looks for it. Oops. Oh well, it's nothing I can't live with. On with the chapter…**

_Previously:_

_Jane nodded and got up, effortlessly picking Lisbon up as well. As Lisbon began to protest, Jane said, "Look, you're upset, you can barely see through those puffy eyes, and your balance is a bit lacking at the moment. I'll put you down before anyone sees us, ok?"_

_Lisbon nodded her approval and Jane began walking back to the tent, carrying the small woman in his arms, trying to protect her from the world, including himself._

**Chapter 4**

Minelli and Cho stood together next to the small barbeque, watching the food cooking. They would have burgers for dinner tonight. Hopefully it would be enough for them all to last upon until tomorrow morning. Suddenly Cho turned to Minelli and said abruptly, "What's wrong with the boss?"

Minelli stared at Cho thoughtfully for a moment. He knew Lisbon trusted her right hand man more than anyone else, and he was famed for his silence on certain subjects. Minelli knew that after himself, Cho was the most likely person to know about Lisbon's past. Finally, Minelli said, "You know Lisbon has three brothers?" Cho simply nodded. "Well, they don't really get along, and camping brings back some unwanted memories for Teresa."

Cho nodded again and turned back to the barbeque again. He trusted and liked his boss, but if something was wrong, Cho wanted to help her. She was the only boss he knew that didn't use people's pasts against them. She could have fired him many times, for his temper, his knowledge of gangs, and his stay in juvi. However, Lisbon instinctively seemed to know when he was more likely to lash out or be more upset, and helped him through it. He knew she did the same for the rest of the team, especially Jane. He only wanted to help his boss in any way that he could. She understood them and helped them by giving them all the kind of family and structure they all desperately wanted. She gave everything she had and never asked for anything in return.

They both heard noises coming from the direction both Lisbon and Jane had ran off in. They also heard bits of conversation drifting through the trees.

"I can walk Jane." They heard Lisbon say, clearly annoyed. "But that doesn't mean you have to run," Jane whined in response. Cho and Minelli looked at each other before looking back in the direction the voices had come from.

They saw Lisbon and Jane walking through at a quick pace less than a minute later. Lisbon seemed upset and had definitely been crying. Cho's face crinkled in concern for a second before he became unreadable again. It didn't matter, he knew Lisbon had seen him. She walked up to them, and said, "Mmm something smells good, what's for dinner?"

There was an odd forced cheerfulness about her, but Cho decided not to say anything. If what Minelli said was true, then Lisbon wouldn't enjoy this trip at all. He turned to face her properly and said, "Burgers boss. You know where Rigsby and Grace are?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No but I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why?" Minelli asked curiously.

Lisbon pointed to the bag nearest the SUV's front wheel. "Food." She explained to the three men. "Rigsby wouldn't leave his food alone for a long amount of time, and there is nowhere else around here to get food."

"Ah." The three men said before each grabbing a burger each that had just come of the barbeque. Lisbon grabbed one as well, and they all began eating.

…

James and Tommy stared in disbelief at Matty, who continued to point at the half hidden trail. James looked furious, and Tommy looked curious. Matty just looked shocked.

"You're sure it was her?" James asked harshly.

Matty suddenly came out of his trance and glared at James. "I think I'd recognise my big sister." He spat out.

"Why do we hate her anyway?" Tommy asked.

James glared at his two brothers. "We just do, okay?" He growled.

"But she looked upset," Matty protested. "We can't just leave her."

"No," Tommy agreed. "We already did that once. I don't want to do that again."

James stared at the pair of them like they were crazy. "But what about all she did to us?" He asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about James?" Tommy asked. "I don't remember Reese doing anything to us. Nothing bad anyway."

Matty and Tommy began walking down the path Matty had seen Teresa run down, leaving James in their childhood heaven. James watched them walk away with a feeling of dread. He didn't mean to hate Teresa, but he always felt like it had been her fault that their lives had fallen apart. He couldn't really remember anything good about his childhood; he could barely even remember his mother. He just needed someone to blame for it and Teresa seemed like an easy choice. He couldn't remember Teresa properly anymore, only as the nagging voice his conscience seemed to have. Sighing in defeat, he followed his brothers down the path. He could at least go to see her.

…

Grace and Rigsby appeared halfway through dinner with clothes rumpled and holding hands. However, instead of calling them on it, Lisbon just smiled at them and said, "Burgers?"

Rigsby nodded eagerly and ran straight for the stack of burgers they had left entirely for him. Lisbon handed Grace another plate with a few burgers on.

"Figured he might not want to share." Lisbon said as she passed the plate over to Grace, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks boss," She said as she began to eat. Lisbon leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, and Grace? I won't tell if you don't make it obvious."

Grace started choking on her food, her face bright red, and Lisbon hit her on the back with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks boss." She whispered, her voice strange from the choking.

Lisbon just nodded and went back to eating her own food.

…

The three brothers made their way to the clearing in silence, all three of them suddenly nervous. They all knew it was their fault they never saw or spoke to Reese anymore, but they worried about how she was going to react. She did run from them earlier. They all reached the large clearing and stared at the sight in front of them.

A group of four males and two females were all running about playing an extremely childish game of tag around a tent and a car. They recognised the dark haired woman as their sister straight away. It was hard to miss her actually; she looked so much like them. As they watched, the oldest man caught Teresa and span her round laughing. Teresa seemed to be having fun as well, they noticed. They were about to turn away, when a blonde man in a three piece suit without the jacket spotted them.

Before they could do anything, the man called, "Lisbon!"

The older man put Teresa down and she ran over to the blonde man. "What is it Jane?"

The man, Jane, pointed over at them and Teresa turned around to see what he was pointing at.

…

After dinner, Jane wanted everyone to play Tag. No-one really wanted to, but Jane threatened them all with singing "It's a small world," for twenty four hours straight. Eventually, they decided that they'd rather play one childish game than the alternative, and soon they were all running about and laughing, even Lisbon, which had been Jane's intention all along. Minelli was on and began chasing them all around. He too was fond of Teresa laughing, so he decided to join in. He caught Teresa and span her around while she laughed loudly.

Jane suddenly yelled, "Lisbon!"

Minelli let her down straight away and she rushed over to Jane.

"What is it Jane?" She said urgently.

Jane pointed instead of answering and Lisbon was suddenly filled with dread. She turned slowly, hoping that he was pointing at something completely irrelevant to what she had seen earlier, and came face to face with all three of her brothers.

Minelli saw the similarities between them immediately, and moved to put himself between them, holding Teresa behind him. She peeked over his shoulder instead.

"Virgil," She said in his ear. "I don't think you need to be this protective of me."

Minelli nodded his agreement and moved slightly so she could stand next to him. Matty saw that Reese was still wearing the same clothes as earlier when he had seen her.

Both parties stood still, no-one daring to break the tense silence between them.

James was the first to speak, "What are you doing here?" Automatically, he knew it must have come out harsher than he'd intended it to, as he watched his sister flinch back as though he had punched her, and the older man put his arm around her. The biggest man, who had dark hair and a fierce expression, went forward instantly, but was pulled back by the red-haired woman. The shorter, more muscled man and the blonde man both glared at the three men with undisguised hatred.

The older man spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Matty answered, "Camping. We come here every year. What about you?"

The older man nodded. "We are doing the same, although this is the first time we have come here. I am Minelli, by the way, this is Van Pelt," He pointed at the red-haired woman, "Cho," He pointed to the shorter muscled man who was still glaring at them, "Rigsby," He pointed to the large man still being restrained by Van Pelt, "And last is Jane," And he pointed to the blonde man.

Tommy stepped forwards slightly and watched as they all moved to form defensive positions around Reese. "I'm Tommy, the one with the mouth is James, and the littlest one is Matty."

He watched as Reese looked at each one of them carefully, but didn't try to come closer to them or take Minelli's hand from around her shoulders. Finally she nodded, mainly to herself and spoke up, "You all look good, healthy."

James seemed to snap for some unknown reason at the sound of her voice. "That's all you have to say?" He snarled, watching as his sister cowered back at the malice in his tone. "You haven't spoken to us in years. Not one word. And what do you expect now? That we'll forgive you? We can all live happily ever after?"

Jane started forward, a dark look in his eyes, ready to kill the person who could hurt his Lisbon so much. Lisbon saw him start moving and ran over to him, pulling him back with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Cho," she grunted. "Help."

Cho immediately moved over to Lisbon and helped her restrain Jane, who looked practically catatonic at that moment. Even Tommy and Matty had moved backwards to get out of the way of the seemingly insane man their sister was trying to hold back from going after James, who just stood there looking smug.

However, the danger didn't come from Jane. Rigsby had managed to get out of Grace's hold and ran straight for James. James tried to move out of the way but Rigsby grabbed him and shoved him against a tree trunk.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rigsby fumed, holding James tighter so he could barely breathe. Tommy and Matty simply watched the scene in front of them, but Lisbon ran out from behind Jane and up to Rigsby.

Putting a hand on Rigsby's shoulder, she said soothingly, "Calm down, Rigs. He hasn't hurt me. Put him down."

"But boss, he said all them horrible things about you," Rigsby protested.

"And he's my brother Rigs. Put him down. Please."

Rigsby tightened his hold for a moment, but thought better of it and put him down on the ground none too gently. James landed on the ground heavily, and stared up at Teresa and Rigsby, who stood behind her like a boy in disgrace with his mommy.

"I still don't forgive you." He wheezed.

"I don't expect you to." Teresa said, a resigned look in her eye.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Take you here? Or take you back?"

"Take us here."

Lisbon sighed and Rigsby put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to boss," He said quietly, squeezing her shoulder in a rare display of affection towards his boss.

"Yes I do," Lisbon replied, flashing a grateful smile at Rigsby, before turning to James, who was still sprawled on the floor. "You won't remember, but I made a promise once. And I intended to keep it. And I did. You may not believe me, but he was going to kill us all, so I got us out. I don't care what you think anymore, but I'd raised you all and I wasn't going to let him kill you for no reason other than a drunken thought."

Lisbon turned her back on him, ignoring all the shocked stared she was receiving from her team and walked straight up to Minelli. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. He knew she needed reassurance for what she had just done, so he beckoned Jane with one hand, while the other still held her to him. He came over cautiously.

"Take her," Minelli simply said.

Jane held Lisbon around her ribs while Minelli extracted himself from her hold. Then Jane pulled Lisbon to him and held her as tightly as Minelli had done, ignoring the panging his heart made at the feeling of holding her close to him.

Lisbon snuggled further into him. The world could be blown to pieces and she'd still feel safe, wrapped up in Patrick Jane's arms

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey, so we have a lot of talking in this chapter, and not much else if I am honest but I think it needed to happen. Soon. So I did it. Please tell me if it is any good because I am really not sure about it. Anyway… On with the chapter…**

_Previously:_

"_Take her," Minelli simply said._

_Jane held Lisbon around her ribs while Minelli extracted himself from her hold. Then Jane pulled Lisbon to him and held her as tightly as Minelli had done, ignoring the panging his heart made at the feeling of holding her close to him._

_Lisbon snuggled further into him. The world could be blown to pieces and she'd still feel safe, wrapped up in Patrick Jane's arms_

**Chapter 5**

It went dark very quickly in the clearing. After the confrontation with her brothers, Lisbon had hidden inside the tent on her own. Jane had tried to get her to talk, several times, but each time Lisbon had effectively shut him out.

Now he was sat outside feeling frustrated and tired. Minelli came and sat next to him, handing him a beer. Jane took it gratefully and took a large swig. Minelli watched him with a look of pure understanding. Jane glanced at him quizzically.

"You knew?"

Minelli nodded and took a swig of his own beer.

"I knew she was upset. I wouldn't let her go camping at all, least of all when I knew how much it upset her. I knew it was here where she had come in the past as well. But I didn't know her brothers were here, I swear, otherwise I would have handcuffed her inside the car and taken her home."

Jane nodded absentmindedly, looking at the scenery with the beer still in his hand.

"You should go in again." Minelli said suddenly, standing up abruptly. Jane shook his head.

"I can't. I tried but she won't talk to me."

"She will." Minelli said confidently. "You just need to prove to her that you won't leave her or overreact when you find out."

"And how do I do that?" Jane asked, but a look around showed that Minelli had already disappeared.

…

Lisbon sat curled into the corner of the tent, muffling her sobs with the palms of her hands. She had acted calm and controlled earlier, but James' words had hurt her more than anyone else could ever know. The others may see her as the leader, the unshakeable, unreachable Teresa Lisbon, but she knew if they could see her now, she would lose all of the respect it had taken her so long to attain.

Especially Jane.

Jane. Lisbon's tears started afresh at her new line of thought. He had been sweet, holding her until her brothers had gone, trying to talk to her, to understand her, even when she was pushing him away.

She loved him, that much she was sure of. She wasn't sure when or how, but she knew she did. And there was nothing she could do about that except push him away, so he didn't realise the extent of all the damages she had done to people's lives, especially her brothers.

She heard heavy footsteps make their way into the tent. Again. She managed a watery smile. Jane. He just wouldn't give up, no matter how mush she wanted him to.

"Lisbon?" Jane's voice was wary, uncertain.

Lisbon slowly brought her head out of her hands, but stayed in her curled up position in the corner.

Jane stared at her.

She was so beautiful, even if she had been crying. His heart ached, and he longed to wipe her face, kiss her pouty lips, and make her forget about the rest of the world, even if it was only for a little while.

Jane shook himself. Now was not the time, or the place really. He crouched next to Lisbon's tensed form. She looked up at him, a scared look in her eyes, as though she was scared he was going to hurt her. He sighed. If only she didn't look quite so terrified.

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked softly.

Lisbon shook her head, _no._

Jane tried again.

"Need a blanket or something? Only, you look a bit cold."

Again Lisbon shook her head, _no_.

Jane sighed inwardly. _Come on Jane, just ask what you need to. Don't be a coward._

He gathered up all his courage and asked quickly, "So, Lisbon, you wanna tell me what the story is?"

Lisbon met his eyes, terror clear in their jade depths. She swallowed. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she just wasn't sure how to start, or that he wouldn't get freaked out and run away. She already felt grateful for the fact that Minelli hadn't freaked out on her, but she also knew that he kept urging her to tell Jane about everything as well.

She cleared her throat cautiously, and at once became the subject of Jane's penetrating stare. _Oh well_ she thought _its now or never_.

She looked down to her knees and began in a low voice, "You know my mother died when I was twelve, right?"

She glanced up and was met with two eyes full of understanding, curiosity, and trust. Somehow, it gave her the strength to continue.

"My father wasn't the best of people after that. He seemed to prefer the local bars to spending time with us, and I had to take over from my mother as best as I could. I wasn't the best one ever, I admit. I had to somehow balance the fun-loving sister I had always been and the caring mum I knew I had to become."

Jane glanced at her, compassion in his gaze. He knew she had always blamed herself for something in her past, but he didn't think she had blamed herself for most things since the vulnerable age of twelve. Her voice brought him out of his musings as she continued with her story.

"Tommy was sweet, he helped a lot with certain things, like finding money and hiding the alcohol from my father, but Matty was only one, and he needed a mum. That had to be me, whether I wanted to or not. I don't think James ever really understood that. All he saw was the complete change in me. I went from his co-conspirator and trouble making sister to a responsible nagging mother figure practically overnight. I don't think he knew that I didn't have a choice."

"You did what you had to do for them," Jane said, his voice gentle. He captured one of Lisbon's small hands in both of his, and squeezed them reassuringly. Lisbon looked at him, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Jane," she whispered. "Let me finish, okay?"

Jane nodded, still holding her hand.

"My father became worse and worse, until one day he found the alcohol we had been hiding from him. I think he snapped. He lashed out and caught me across my face. I fell against the wall and he stormed out of the house. I was only thirteen.

After that, he used to lash out at us for all the little things. I hid Matty from him whenever he came home, fearful he would try to hurt him. I'd been the one raising him, so he felt like my little boy, not really my brother. Tommy was smart and always tried to get James out of the way. Unfortunately, James didn't like that. He wanted attention, even if it was negative. He thought dad was still the same as before. He was wrong."

Jane put his arm around her in a rare display of comfort. They didn't know that three people were stood on just the other side of the tent, listening to every word she spoke.

"I tried to protect him, protect them all. I got them out of the house and faced him alone. It was the least I could do. I had stood at the grave of my mother and promised I would do whatever it took to keep her babies safe, no matter how much I got hurt. So I always made them go out, to the park, the supermarket, the shop, it never really mattered. All that mattered was that they were out of the way. I found it was easier. It was easier if I could take the pain, and they would never know.

But then one day, he came home earlier than I had expected, so the boys were still at home. Luckily, they were all up in their rooms. He came in muttering something about insolent kids who looked too much like their mothers. Like I didn't know he was talking about me. He had a gun in his hand when he found me in the kitchen. He began rambling about mum, and how ungrateful we all were, and how he wanted us all to die. Like, right now. He had a gun, Jane!

Lisbon hid her face in Jane's shoulder and his hand automatically came to the back of her head, fondling her hair softly as she gained control of herself again.

"You don't have to do this," He said softly, still stroking her hair gently.

"Yes I do, I need you to understand," Lisbon said back, her voice slightly muffled as her face was still buried in Jane's neck.

"He threw me around for a while, until the drinks he had had started to have an effect. He passed out on the kitchen floor. I ran upstairs to my brothers, the only family I had left. They looked up at me so hopefully, I knew I had to do something. He was serious this time, I knew it. I made them grab the stuff they'd need and we left. We left everything behind.

The boys thought it was a game. Hell, I almost believed it too. We came here for a while. We had been here before, with mum and dad. I knew he wouldn't remember this place, so it would protect us. The place I disappeared to earlier is where we eventually settled. We had a house there, and a life. It was almost as if we were a whole family. But James started to become difficult. It was hard enough looking after Matty when he was just a toddler, and I couldn't look after James at the same time. He didn't get that. He kept asking to go home, and grew angry when I said no.

After a month of him asking, I gave up. I told him he had won, that we would go home. He was ecstatic. Tommy was happy as I knew he hated it out here, but he would never say anything. Matty was too young to understand. So, we went home.

He was on the sofa, gun in his hand. He was actually sober," Here she started crying, silent tears trailing down her face as she sat up and moved slightly away from Jane. He remained silent, just watching her, not even really thinking, just absorbing all she was saying.

"He looked straight at me and said, 'It's all your fault Teresa, why would you do that tome? Can't you see how much I love my boys?' I lost it. I lost it bad. I started getting really angry and ended up asking him, 'I'm your daughter, don't you love me too?' And he just looked at me and said, 'She always loved you. She loved you all. I never deserved you. Any of you. You all disappearing made me see how well you can do without me. Please forgive me.' And he put that gun to his head and he… he…"

Lisbon burst into tears again, the tears she couldn't shed the night her father died, the night she was separated from her brothers forever. Until now.

Jane pulled her gently into his lap and rocked her back and forth, just as he used to do when his daughter was upset. He finally understood her closeness to Minelli. He helped her and encouraged her, something her father never did. He became a father to her through his concern and interest in her. At least she had always had someone.

And now she had him. Jane knew he had a tendency to push people away and inadvertently hurt them, but he made an internal vow to never hurt the incredible woman currently on his lap, in his arms. She had trusted him with herself, her past and her mistakes, and he would make sure he never betrayed that kind of trust.

Feeling, rather than seeing, her tears subside, Jane began humming a lullaby, also similar to one he used to sing to Charlotte every night.

Eventually, he felt her relax and her breath even out as she fell into a deep slumber, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Jane lay her down gently onto her sleeping bag, and began to disengage himself from her arms, but was stopped when she gripped his forearm tightly.

"Stay." She murmured, half asleep. "Please."

"Ok," Jane replied quietly, kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

He lay down next to her and wrapped him arms around her waist, thinking over everything she had confessed as he also drifted into a dreamless sleep.

…

Outside the tent, three people stood huddled together.

"We hurt her," Matty said in shock. "We really hurt her."

"I know," Tommy said, putting his arm around Matty's shoulders. "I know Matty."

Both of them turned to glare at James.

"Yeah," James sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"Maybe?" Tommy and Matty asked sceptically.

"Ok, definitely." James conceded. "But I have a better question; How do we fix it?"

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, it meant a lot considering I didn't think it was all that good. And considering I am currently arguing with my sister, again, it cheers me up really well. I swear, she needs to learn the meaning of the word privacy, or at least move when I ask nicely. Oh well, here is the next chapter…**

_Previously:_

_Both of them turned to glare at James._

"_Yeah," James sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her."_

"_Maybe?" Tommy and Matty asked sceptically._

"_Ok, definitely." James conceded. "But I have a better question; How do we fix it?"_

**Chapter 6**

Minelli, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt wandered down a half-hidden path. They had been gone for hours, wanting to give the two others some form of privacy while they talked. Rigsby and Van Pelt still didn't know anything other than what James had yelled at their boss and were just plain worried about her. Cho suspected enough to keep quiet and stay out of it, as he knew it wouldn't be appreciated if they all tried to get involved. Minelli was worried as he knew everything, but he was hoping that she would see sense and tell Jane everything. He could be childish and annoying at times, but Minelli knew that ultimately, his heart was in the right place.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise what direction they were heading in until it was too late.

Rigsby let out a gasp of surprise from his position at the front of the little group, holding Grace's hand.

"It's…It's a …" He stuttered.

"It's a play area," Cho said neutrally, looking round.

Minelli kicked himself inwardly.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "It was, or is, Teresa's and her brothers' play area."

He got three confused stares in his direction.

"But boss isn't a kid," Rigsby said slowly.

"She was once Wayne," Grace said gently, before turning to Minelli. "This was the place that James was talking about?"

Minelli nodded.

"Well, it's beautiful," Grace said, always trying to look on the bright side of things. "How long were they here for?"

"Around a month." Cho interrupted suddenly. At the stares in his direction, he shrugged and elaborated. "She told me there was one place she felt safe in her childhood, even though they only spent a month there. This has to be it."

Minelli nodded his agreement and said, "Well, you may as well explore while you're here. I can't see any harm in it."

…

Outside the tent, the three brothers stood still, all thinking hard. They didn't know what to do, but they all knew they wanted Reese's forgiveness.

"I don't suppose just telling her is an option?" Matty asked hopefully.

"No way she'd believe us," Tommy said. "It's been too long for her to trust our word anymore."

"She never believed my words anyway." James added.

"That's because you lied all the time," Tommy pointed out. "And the only thing that happened with your lies was that Reese usually ended up with a new bruise or scar to hide."

"Hang on, she always told me that those were never my fault!"

"Well she lied. To protect you obviously."

"Hey guys," Matty interrupted. "None of this is helping."

James sighed, running his hand through his dark hair, a common trait of all Lisbons. "He's right," He said tiredly. "Let's get back. We can sort all of this in the morning. Or," He looked at his watch. "In approximately five hours."

They all nodded in a silent agreement not to give up until they had her forgiveness.

…

The team and Minelli finally made it back to the tent to find it in complete darkness. Minelli flicked his torch on and they unzipped the door and walked in. And all stopped at the sight that met their eyes.

Jane and Lisbon were both sound asleep, with his arms tight around her waist and her head on his chest. In short they were cuddling together in the middle of sleep.

Lisbon's eyes were red and puffy, so she had obviously been crying. But her face was calmer and much more relaxed than any of them had seen since she had arrived. In that instant, Minelli knew she had told Jane everything, and he hadn't run.

Minelli smiled widely and turned to the other three, who were just staring at the sleeping pair. Minelli's smile got wider. He grabbed a blanket from near the door and put it gently over the pair. He hoped they could make things better for each other.

"Hey," Minelli said softly, turning to the three others. "Let's just leave them okay?"

All three nodded and they all climbed into their own sleeping bags to get a few hours of sleep at least.

And all their last thoughts went out to Jane and Lisbon, hoping that they would make it out of this better than they came.

…

Jane woke up to a movement in his arms. It felt like someone was moving against him slowly. But he always slept alone. His eyes shot open to reveal a mass of dark curls manly over his face. He knew the body he held was also slender as his arms were almost wrapped around her twice. It had to be Lisbon.

All at once the memories from the night before came flooding back to him. The game of tag, Minelli spinning Lisbon round, him spotting her brothers, the argument, her arms holding him back from murder, Rigsby almost squeezing that mouthy brother of hers to death, Lisbon stopping him, Holding her in his arms, following her into the tent several times, her 'confession', and going to sleep while holding her after she asked him to stay.

Trying his best not to wake her, he uncovered her wrist so he could see the time. 7 o'clock. In the morning. Jane couldn't remember a time he had slept the whole night. It probably had a lot to do with the sleeping woman in his arms. He looked down at the watch again to make sure, when he felt the raised skin of a scar on the other side of her wrist. The underside of her wrist.

He felt Lisbon wake up as she tensed then relaxed as she remembered all she had said the previous night. Then she tensed as she realised where on her arm Jane was holding. He was holding her left wrist, where she usually kept her watch. That wasn't too bad, but he was tracing the underside of her wrist lightly with his fingers, exactly where her scars were.

She yanked her hand back harshly and moved out of his reach, curling into a defensive ball again, looking like a terrified animal ready to flee at a moments notice.

"Are they, you know, self-" Was all Jane managed to say before Lisbon darted forward and covered his mouth quickly with her hand.

She shook her head, _no_. Jane stared pointedly down at her hand, which was still covering his mouth. She let her hand down sheepishly, moving back into a seated position before him. Jane spoke again.

"Then how? It's not exactly a reachable place, you know, it's not very accessible."

Lisbon stared down at her wrists, which both had similar vertical scars. "He thought it was a good joke." She whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself. "That way, if I had to go to the hospital, it would look like I had… you know."

Jane nodded in sudden understanding. "He wasn't your dad after your mum's death, was he?"

Lisbon shook her head sadly.

"And that is why your relationship with Minelli is so different to the other bosses we've had."

"He reminded me of how my father was before everything bad happened. I hated him at the beginning, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. He reminded me too much of what I had lost. Then one day I was at the cemetery, and he saw me there. He was putting flowers on his wife's grave. In that instant, I saw all the differences. Virgil chose to live his life without succumbing to the drink, whereas my father didn't. They had both suffered the same loss, yet coped in different ways. He saw me and came over to my mother's grave. I think he understood me better after that. He began treating me like a daughter then, and I began seeing him as the dad I had dreamed of since I was twelve."

"My daughter was always full of life," Jane said suddenly, mainly to himself, earning himself a surprised but understanding look from Lisbon. "She loved life and was always trying new things. I was always terrified she would hurt herself. Growing up in the carnival hadn't been the best for cautious behaviour, but I wanted my little girl to be safe."

Lisbon nodded. She understood that feeling. "It's like you don't think of your own childhood, you just want them to be safe and if that means not wanting them to do things that could be remotely dangerous."

Jane looked at Lisbon in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Matty. He was one when mum died. I raised him. He always felt like my little boy instead of just my little brother. So I understand, I really do."

He pulled her into his lap and held her for a while. She let him, knowing he needed the comfort more than she needed the distance.

"You can't make me go," He whispered into her hair. "I will always be here for you. I won't run away or freak out on you, I promise."

"Don't do that," Lisbon whispered back.

"Do what?"

"Make a promise you can't keep. I can't take that. It will break me."

"I will keep it. I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I will never forgive myself if I break it."

…

Tommy, James and Matty stood at the entrance of the large clearing, watching the tent.

"You think this will work?" Matty asked doubtfully, holding up the small box he held in his right hand.

"There's only one way to find out," Tommy and James said in unison, and they all moved towards to the tent that sat in early morning sunshine in the middle of the clearing.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Arrghh! When can I stop with the angsty stuff? I don't know. All I know is that things have to get worse before they get better, but I thing this is the worst it will get. I think. I hope. Anyways, please tell me what you think…**

_Previously:_

_Tommy, James and Matty stood at the entrance of the large clearing, watching the tent._

"_You think this will work?" Matty asked doubtfully, holding up the small box he held in his right hand._

"_There's only one way to find out," Tommy and James said in unison, and they all moved towards to the tent that sat in early morning sunshine in the middle of the clearing._

**Chapter 7**

After Jane and Lisbon got dressed, careful not to wake the others sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags, they both agreed to find some fruit Lisbon knew would still grow around there. They both walked out of the tent, holding their shoes. Jane was in his usual three piece suit in a dark blue shade, and Lisbon was in a dark pair of jeans and a plain white cotton shirt.

They pulled on their shoes just outside the tent and stood up, Jane with his hand on Lisbon's forearm in a display of comfort for her. Lisbon looked gratefully in Jane's direction and they walked slowly round the tent in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the other's presence.

They came face to face with Lisbon's brothers.

All five people stared in pure shock at each other for a moment, before Jane sprung in action suddenly, dragging Lisbon behind him quickly and moving them both backwards. Lisbon didn't even attempt to put up a fight. She knew Jane was just being protective of her and she liked being taken care of once in a while. It made a nice change from her being the protector all the time.

James looked angrily at Jane. He was effectively taking their sister away from them. And she was letting him. James stepped forwards boldly and watched as his sister visibly flinched. He shook slightly as he stepped back again. He had only seen her flinch like that around their father, whenever he came anywhere near her. He knew it meant she was terrified. Of him.

Matty stepped forward slightly with Tommy just behind him.

"Reese," Matty said quietly, so that he didn't scare her anymore than she was already. He couldn't really see her over Jane's figure in front of her, but she stood on her tiptoes, hands on his shoulders as she tried to see over him.

"I am not Reese," She said in a cold hard voice, causing all three men facing her to stare at her in shock and hurt. She had been the one to raise them, and they had never heard her speak like that before. Not to them anyway. "I am Teresa Lisbon, but I am not Reese. Not anymore."

Jane brought her out from behind him, his hands still on her waist. "Why don't you listen to what they have to say? I don't think they want to hurt you today."

Lisbon looked incredulously at him with a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. Jane nodded his head slightly in reassurance. "I will stay with you, no matter what," He said quietly, even though he was aware the three brothers could hear him. Lisbon nodded and leaned into him as he stroked her hair slightly. Then they both turned to face the three brothers together, who had watched the exchange in silence.

"Talk." Lisbon said in a hard voice.

James and Matty turned to Tommy, obviously their designated speaker for the day. He stepped forward slightly, only enough that she wouldn't feel cornered or trapped in any way.

"Teresa," He said softly. "I can't really go into things here. Not with him here anyway."

"I already know everything," Jane interrupted holding Lisbon tighter as he felt her tense up beside him. "But carry on."

"You told him?" James said quickly, before Tommy could speak again. Lisbon nodded slightly.

"Well then," Tommy interrupted James with a glare in his direction as he turned back to Lisbon and Jane. "We won't have to go into the story then, will we? Reese, look, I'm sorry for all I did, and I'm pretty sure Matty is too. James is just… you know."

James still looked furious, but refrained from saying anything. Years of hating his sister for things she didn't do had built up a lot of resentment in him, and he couldn't seem to stop his outbursts, even though he did try.

Lisbon didn't look appeased by his apology, and Tommy suddenly realised the depth of his sister's hurt. He realised that after his sister had become a mum to them, overcoming all her rightfully earned childhood practically overnight to give them a form of childhood, it must hurt to know that after you had given everything to them; they had simply thrown it back in her face.

Tommy swallowed against tears that threatened to overcome him. "I don't expect you to forgive me Reese." He said thickly. "I don't think I deserve it. But I- no, we- want you to have this anyway." He nudged Matty, who walked slowly forwards to where Lisbon and Jane stood together, holding the small box out hesitantly.

Lisbon wouldn't take it from him, and Jane had to take it from Matty and hold it in front of her face expectantly. "It's not a bomb," He said lightly. "I don't think it is anyway. You should open it. Accept a present from your little boy Lisbon."

Matty looked confused; Teresa was his sister, not his mother. But Lisbon seemed to understand as she slowly took the box from Jane and opened the paper cautiously. It appeared to be a blue jewellery box. Slowly she opened the lid and peered inside hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to. She gasped in surprise as she saw the thick golden band with a diamond shaped like a heart in the centre of it.

"Read the inscription," Jane suggested, spotting writing on the inside of the ring. Lisbon turned the ring in her fingers slightly so that the words were visible to her. It said;

_We love you Reese, T.L, M.L, J.L_

Lisbon could feel her eyes watering with unshed tears as she passed the ring to Jane who read the inscription carefully before handing it back to Lisbon.

"Help me," She whispered and turned her back to him, lifting her hair out of the way. Jane reached down to the back of her neck and undid the chain that always hung around her neck. She added the ring to it, so that both the ring and her mother's crucifix hung there, and passed the ends back to Jane, who redid the clasp for her. He kissed her forehead softly when she turned back to face him, aware that all these memories would be extremely draining for her. She smiled at him sadly and turned back to her brothers.

Matty spoke up. "I don't understand what Blondie said to you."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked curiously.

"You said she should accept her present from her little boy. I'm her brother."

Lisbon turned her head into Jane's chest, suddenly scared and hurt. She knew Matty wasn't hers, but she had hoped he had seen her as a mother to him, and not the scared older sister she had been at the same time. To hear those words come from Matty's mouth were like a stab to the heart. Jane held her close to him, rubbing soothing circled to her back. He understood how much those words hurt her.

"Hey," He said to her, forgetting the brothers could hear him as well. In his eyes, it was just him and Lisbon alone in their own personal little bubble. "When Charlotte was three, I wouldn't buy her a doll she had asked for. I had bought her one the week before, but she wanted this new one. My wife had already said no to her, so she came to me. I also said no, because I knew Angela had said no first. Anyway, she glared at me and told me I was unfair and that she hated me, before storming out. It hurt so much to hear your child say something like that to you. Later on, she had coloured a picture for me and said she was sorry. The pain was still there because I couldn't forget what she had said, but I accepted her apology and forgave her. The pain won't disappear Teresa, but you can forgive him. He didn't understand it would hurt you like that."

James suddenly had to interrupt at that point. "You have a wife and child?" He asked harshly. "Why are you here with her then? I didn't think infidelity was looked favourably upon."

Both Lisbon and Jane turned to face James, Lisbon with pure anger on her face, Jane with a mixture of anger, guilt, and sadness on his face.

"Apologise." Lisbon demanded, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Apologise to him now James!"

James seemed shocked at Teresa's reaction, but shook his head defiantly. "No I won't. That guy is cheating on his wife and daughter, by being with you. Why should I apologise?"

Lisbon stepped closer to James, anger clear on her face. "Apologise now James! You have no right to be talking about his wife and child like that! Apologise!"

They were so busy arguing, not one of them noticed the other four rushing half asleep out of the tent to find Jane closest to them, looking like he was just punched in the gut, pain the clearest emotion on his face, Lisbon halfway between James and Jane, looking furious, James looked defiant, and Tommy and Matty looked plain scared. They obviously hadn't seen this side of their sister often before.

"Teresa." Minelli warned her. Lisbon didn't turn to face him, but called over her shoulder to him instead. "He made it personal Virgil. He brought up Angela and Charlotte."

James, Tommy and Matty watched as all faces changed at the mention of two names they didn't recognise. Their faces all seemed to go through the same emotions; shock, grief, wariness, and finally, anger. Minelli tried to stay calm though.

"Teresa," He called again to her. "Don't do something you will regret later. Sit Jane down before he falls down, will you?"

Lisbon nodded, still glaring at James, but turned abruptly away from him and walked quickly over to Jane and helped him down onto the damp grass.

"Lisbon," He said, grasping her hand. "My wife, my little girl…"

"I know Jane, I know." Lisbon said soothingly, kneeling next to him and rubbing his back soothingly and he wrapped his arms around her waist again, this time in desperation.

Minelli then glared at James. "You had no right," He said in a low voice, trying to restrain his anger. "You already hurt Teresa, now Jane. If you don't have anything nice to say, then I suggest you say nothing at all."

"Man, all I did was call him on his infidelity to his wife," James said loudly. "And refused to apologise when _Mum_ over there told me to," he added, being extremely sarcastic on the mum part.

Minelli's jaw tightened. "His wife and child are dead. Murdered." He said coldly. Tommy and Matty immediately went red in embarrassment. James started to look uncomfortable. "And when Teresa told you to apologise, you should have done. She was more of a parent to you than anyone else was. You need to remember that," He added with a look of pure anger at his use of sarcasm when talking about his sister.

James, however, still looked defiant, until his gaze fixed upon his sister, who was fiddling with something on her neck. "It was a nice thought Tommy, Matty," She said quietly, holding the ring in one hand, the other holding Jane upright. "But I can't have it as a reminder that you can't forgive me for all I have done, nor that you gave it me then started getting personal with insults and cruel words spoken in ignorance. Sorry Tommy, Matty."

She then tossed the ring lightly in the air, so it could be easily caught by anyone and her free arm went back around Jane, who looked almost haunted.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hey, I'm not sure about this chapter, but it just seemed to write itself. Any suggestions to where I go next? You will probably end up hating James even more in this. I know I do. But then, we get some lovely comfort! Which I am sort of happy about. I think. I also think this might have around 5 more chapters left, but I'm not sure as I write it as I go along.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

_James, however, still looked defiant, until his gaze fixed upon his sister, who was fiddling with something on her neck. "It was a nice thought Tommy, Matty," She said quietly, holding the ring in one hand, the other holding Jane upright. "But I can't have it as a reminder that you can't forgive me for all I have done, nor that you gave it me then started getting personal with insults and cruel words spoken in ignorance. Sorry Tommy, Matty."_

_She then tossed the ring lightly in the air, so it could be easily caught by anyone and her free arm went back around Jane, who looked almost haunted._

**Chapter 8**

All eyes were on the ring as it flipped through the air, almost in slow motion. It fell onto the grass lightly. As it hit the ground, all hell broke loose.

James lunged for the place where Jane and Lisbon sat on the grass. Tommy and Matty both threw themselves in his way, holding him back before he could get near them. Rigsby had launched himself towards James as soon as he had moved forwards. Cho and Grace held him back, each grabbing one of his arms each. Minelli quickly moved to stand in front of Lisbon and Jane protectively.

"Bitch!" James growled, straining against Tommy and Matty, who were still holding him back.

"Tommy, Matty, just let him go," Lisbon said tiredly, gesturing for Minelli to move out of the way. As soon as he was free from his brothers' grip, James ran forward at Lisbon pushing her to the ground forcefully and kneeling over her. Minelli dragged Jane out of the way, before either of them did something stupid. They just hoped Lisbon knew what she was doing. Lisbon made no attempt to move, but just lay on the ground.

James grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her roughly. "Why?" He screamed. "Why did you ruin everything?" Lisbon made no attempt to answer him. He became even more furious at that and his hands went around her neck slowly and deliberately. "You deserve to die!"

"Go on then!" Lisbon suddenly yelled back at him, shocking everyone. She didn't yell properly, not even at Jane. "Go on! You've always been the most like dad! Why don't you succeed where he failed?"

James seemed to come to his senses at the sound of her voice as he stared down in terror at his sister, the woman he could easily have killed just seconds ago. He quickly crawled away from the position he had been almost strangling her in, in utter horror at what he had almost done.

"Reese, I didn't-" James began, but was cut off by Minelli, who looked absolutely furious. "How could you do that to her?" He hissed, his face going bright red in anger as he stepped towards James, also stepping between him and Teresa, who was being picked up by the rest of her team, all of them concerned about her.

"I didn't think-" James began again, but was once again cut of by Minelli.

"No you didn't," He growled, before directing the next question to the woman behind him. "Are you okay Teresa?"

"I'll live," came a dry hoarse reply.

"Not what I asked."

"I know." Teresa stepped up beside him and he automatically put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned slightly into him, while he tried to ignore the red hand marks on her pale neck. "But I will live."

"Okay then," Minelli kissed the top of her head and began leading her back to the tent, but was stopped by Tommy's voice. "I don't get it. Who are you?"

Both of them turned back to look at him, and Minelli answered. "I am Virgil Minelli, her ex-boss."

"And father figure," Teresa added with a sad smile on her face. Minelli smiled back at her and turned her around again to lead her to the tent, on the way past Cho, he whispered, "Sort them out." Teresa pretended not to hear. She could only take so much emotional upheaval in one day and this was all too much. She knew he wouldn't get hurt too much, but she couldn't watch it happen.

Jane had stood up from his seated position and walked up to James. "It's one thing to hurt me; it's another to hurt her. Stay away from her, I mean it." And he walked up to the two walking back to the tent and put his arm around Teresa's waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. Everyone watched as the three disappeared into the tent, then Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all stared at James with pure rage in their eyes as they stepped forwards to him in a predatory way. Tommy and Matty looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They had come to apologise and be a family again. It was obvious James never wanted that. This was between those who cared about Teresa and James. They weren't getting involved. They nodded to each other and ran through the clearing and down the nearest path. The three agents carried on advancing on James, who suddenly seemed to remember all three agents were armed.

…

When the three entered the tent, Minelli excused himself immediately to 'check' on the three outside. Jane sat on the floor, Lisbon next to him. He was playing with his wedding band. Lisbon put her hand over his to make him stop.

"Don't," She whispered. "He's not worth getting agitated over this. Don't mess with it, it's fine how it is."

"Doesn't it bother you?" He whispered, scared of the answer.

"No. Why should it? It's part of you. You have a loyalty to your wife and you love her. That is just who you are. I wouldn't try to change that."

Jane gave her a grateful smile and stopped fiddling, dropping his hands to his lap. They sat in silence, neither of them willing to start the conversation. Suddenly their eyes met and they both stared at each other, unable to look away. His hands slid round her waist as hers went round his neck, tangling in his hair. They came closer and closer until they were only an inch apart.

"Are you sure?" Lisbon whispered, her breath blowing all over his face. Jane knew he was ready for this now, ready for her, but didn't really know how to say it in a way that she'd believe him. So instead, he closed the distance between them, lips meeting softly.

It started slow and sweet, uncertain, neither of them really believing it was happening. Then as they both began to believe and sense the impatience of the other, the kiss suddenly turned deeper and more frantic as they both battled for dominance, tongues dancing around each other, both never wanting it to end. Jane's hands began creeping up the back of her shirt as hers began descending down his back.

They had to stop when air became a necessity. They broke the kiss and both gasped, partly through lack of air, and partly for what they had just done. Jane grinned, a lazy grin that looked honest as he lay down, bringing Lisbon with him, making her lie on his chest. Lisbon smiled as she snuggled into his chest. They both knew things had changed drastically between them, but neither could find it in themselves to regret it.

They both drifted to sleep, both sleeping peacefully while holding each other, keeping the nightmares away from the other with the comforting position they were in.

Minelli peeked around the corner and smiled. Maybe something good would come out of this trip after all. He got a blanket and placed it over the two, almost laughing as he saw Jane's arms wrap tightly in a protective manner around Lisbon, and her body moving closer to Jane's. He tucked the edges around them and exited the tent, quietly shutting the door after him.

…

Tommy and Matty both sat in the small tree house of their childhood, deep in thought. Finally, Matty spoke up. "What do you think they will do to him?"

"I think he will be lucky if they don't kill him," Tommy answered grimly, messing through all the things they'd left by accident as children. His hand hit a small metal box in a corner and he frowned. He didn't remember a small metal box. He dragged it out, Matty looking over his shoulder curiously. It seemed to be an old box, and had a hinged lid. He opened it cautiously.

Inside was a small book with a purple cover, tatty and worn. Also there were lots of pictures, mainly of the three of them growing up, some taken here, some at home. It had to be Reese's box. Matty picked up the purple book as Tommy began looking at pictures. He began flicking through the book, when he came to the last page with Reese's messy writing on. He read it three times and nudged Tommy to get his attention.

"What?"

"Listen to this," Matty said, directing his attention to the page before him. "_Dear boys, I think I know it will be you to read this. This box is my memories. Of you. I love you all, never doubt that. But James wants to go home, and I know Tommy isn't really happy here either, though he understands more. If you do end up reading this, I guess you won't be talking to me at the time. I am taking you all back because it's what you want. I can't deny you that. I have raised you too long to be anything other than a nagging mum figure to you. The fun sister part was lost a long time ago. I love you all as if you were my own, hell, I sometimes almost believe Matty is mine. He kept calling me mum. If you are no longer speaking to me when you read this, I just want you to know a few things first. First, I love you all. Second, I made a promise to Mum's grave that I would protect you, no matter what the cost to me. That's why I get you all out of the way. Third, live your lives. Never worry about me, I'm not worth it. Live your own lives. Forget about me. I will just be a reminder of your past, and that is something you don't need. Love you loads, Reese._"

Tommy stared at Matty in shock. "She wanted us to forget about her?"

Matty nodded. "And now I understand what Blondie said, when he called me her little boy. To her, I am her little boy. And I hurt her by saying I wasn't."

Tommy nodded this time. "She also had an idea of what would happen if we went back home, but she did it anyway, because we wanted to."

"We need to sort this out." Matty said firmly. "We owe it to her."

They both nodded and picked up the box and its contents before climbing down into the clearing. They then began walking in the direction of the tent, completely forgetting about the group of overprotective people around her. All they cared about was getting their mum figure back, and making her feel better.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Here is the next chapter, and I think it is almost pure comfort! But I think it is worth it, for all the hurt and angst I put all of them through in the other chapters. Please review, because otherwise I don't know what you all think about it. But most of all… enjoy please!**

**I do not own the mentalist**

_Previously:_

"_We need to sort this out." Matty said firmly. "We owe it to her."_

_They both nodded and picked up the box and its contents before climbing down into the clearing. They then began walking in the direction of the tent, completely forgetting about the group of overprotective people around her. All they cared about was getting their mum figure back, and making her feel better._

**Chapter 9**

Tommy and Matty snuck quietly into the clearing so they didn't draw attention to themselves, but for nothing. The car they had seen earlier was gone, along with everyone in the clearing. They just hoped their sister was in the tent still. Tommy watched the surroundings carefully as Matty unzipped the door to the tent quietly. They nodded and went inside, closing the door behind them. They turned around and gasped disbelievingly at the sight that met their eyes. That blond guy was lay down with their sister on top of him and they were both asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist firmly.

Tommy made to leave and let them carry on sleeping in peace, but Matty stopped him with a cautious hand on his arm. "She'd want us to wake her up." He reasoned in a low voice. Tommy nodded and they both sat next to the two sleeping forms in silence. Tommy shook her arm slightly and watched as she came back to consciousness in front of them.

…

Lisbon was having a peaceful dream. She and Jane were walking hand in hand down a beach, empty apart from them. They seemed to be enjoying each others' company and went closer to the waves lapping gradually up the beach. Suddenly, Jane picked her up with a grin on his face and she shrieked in laughter and fear once she realised what he was going to do. He was waist height in water when he laughed, placing a peck of a kiss on her lips before letting her go. She laughed, knowing the water would be icy cold when she hit it…

She woke up suddenly to a light shaking of her arm. Staying still so she didn't wake Jane, she moved her head slowly until it was facing the side her arm was on. She came face to face with Tommy and Matty.

…

They watched as her face became less sleepy and more alert. Before she could wake the man beneath her, Tommy held up the box so she could see it. Lisbon started in surprise. She had thought she had lost that box. Matty then held up the book. The memories came back then. All the pictures she had taken, wanting to see them grow up as happy children, finally agreeing to what the boys had wanted, writing the letter in the back of the book, leaving the box in the tree house, knowing they would find it someday.

One look at her face and the two men knew she remembered. Matty reached out carefully and put his arms on her back, giving her an awkward hug, as Jane was still holding her to him tightly. Tommy did the same awkward hug and sat back down beside her.

"We are sorry Reese," Tommy said in a small voice, evidently ashamed of what had happened, both then and now.

"Yeah, we're sorry… Mum." Matty added, smiling sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. She reached out with her free arm and grabbed both Matty's and Tommy's hands. They clung to her fingers, grateful that she looked like she would forgive them.

"I will always forgive you," She whispered thickly. "You are my family."

Tommy and Matty grinned in response and Tommy couldn't help adding a cheeky comment. "Will we have a new brother soon?" He said with a grin, laughing as he moved out of the way of her hand as she attempted to get him back for the comment without moving too much.

"It's complicated," She admitted eventually. "He loved his wife and daughter so much. I won't compete with that. I'd never ask him to choose."

Tommy nodded, understanding that his sister's life was much more difficult than his. She had been the one dealing with their father every day. She had taken most of the abuse, wanting to protect them. She had gotten them out when he wanted to hurt them all. She had taken them back when they asked. She had dealt with everything in their lives for years. No wonder things were more difficult between her and the guy who had lost his wife and child to murder.

"Okay," Matty whispered. "Do you mind if we stay here with you?"

"Course not," She answered. "Just let me…" She attempted to get out of Jane's hold on her carefully, but as soon as she moved slightly, Jane grasped her tighter, immobilizing her while he murmured, " No, no," in his sleep. Tommy and Matty started laughing as their sister looked at them half in amusement and half in frustration.

"Didn't realise that would happen," She muttered, trying to move again. Every move she made, Jane tightened his hold more, as though he was afraid of losing her. And the more he tightened his hold, the more Tommy and Matty laughed at her obvious discomfort.

Finally, Lisbon was finding it difficult to breathe. "You wanna help?" She gasped, still attempting to move. The two men nodded and went to either side of her. Matty pried Jane's arms apart with quite a bit of difficulty and Tommy lifted his sister of him.

"Have you been eating recently?" Tommy asked as he sat her down next to them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you hardly weigh anything. I think you weigh the same as you did when you were fourteen." Tommy explained. Teresa just laughed at his comparison. Matty sat down on the other side of her, smiling happily. Teresa suddenly brought her arms around both men, and pulled them close to her. They both put their arms around her and they shared the comfort between them as they all realised that things weren't unfixable between them.

…

Jane frowned in his sleep and tightened his arms slightly. His eyes shot open as he realised they were conspicuously empty. Panic overtook him as he sat up and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the tent.

Teresa, Tommy and Matty all watched from their position at his side. They watched as fear and panic overtook his features. Teresa reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He visibly jumped and turned to look at them. He physically relaxed when he saw she was okay, but tensed again when he saw who was with her. He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her away from them, but she held her ground. Neither of the two men released their hold on their sister's shirt.

"Jane," She warned him. "They aren't hurting me. And I haven't seen James since earlier."

"Neither have we," Matty added. "But your car has gone, and so have those people you were with and James."

Lisbon sighed. "They'll be back soon. I know it."

Jane attempted to pull her from them again.

"No Jane," She ordered, getting irritated. "This is my family too. They are part of me. They apologised. That's all I really wanted. Oh, and they got me off you."

"And that's a good thing?" Jane sulked, now fully awake.

"No," Lisbon said gently. "But when I tried to move slightly, you kept tightening your hold on me. I couldn't breathe properly. They got me off you. That's all."

Jane nodded and came to sit in front of the other three. He saw the box half hidden behind Tommy and the purple book next to it. He picked it up curiously and all three Lisbons tensed up. He opened the box first. He looked through the pictures slowly.

"This is your box," He said to Lisbon, who nodded her answer.

"Yeah," She said, and Tommy and Matty both tightened their hold on her protectively. "It was a sort of gift for the boys."

Jane nodded and gestured to the book. "That's yours too?"

Lisbon nodded.

"Okay," He said, and gave the box and book back to Tommy, who set it down next to him. "Now then, who wants some food?"

Both men sat next to Teresa immediately yelled their approval and Teresa nodded and stood up with them. Jane put his arm around Teresa's waist and together, all four wandered outside to where the food was being stored next to the cooker.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hey, sorry for the wait but I am no good at any form of niceness. I write to fit my mood, which is the main reason I won't write when I'm in a bad mood. I'd probably end up killing everyone off in one of my moods, then regret it later. But, I don't really like writing nice things, as I usually end up getting stuck. But I forced myself to finish this chapter for you all, as I am very sorry for your wait. Any suggestions for the next chapter would be very welcome thank you.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

_Jane nodded and gestured to the book. "That's yours too?"_

_Lisbon nodded._

"_Okay," He said, and gave the box and book back to Tommy, who set it down next to him. "Now then, who wants some food?"_

_Both men sat next to Teresa immediately yelled their approval and Teresa nodded and stood up with them. Jane put his arm around Teresa's waist and together, all four wandered outside to where the food was being stored next to the cooker._

**Chapter 10**

All four sat on the damp grass next to the cooker eating doughnuts that Lisbon and Jane were pretty sure Rigsby had brought with him. Tommy suddenly spoke, bits of doughnut still in his mouth.

"So, what's your name?" He asked Jane, as Teresa pushed his jaw up to close his mouth gently while he was eating the food noisily.

"Finish eating before you speak Tommy," She corrected him gently. Tommy just grinned at her and suddenly stuck his tongue out, showing her the contents of his mouth at the same time. Jane was trying not to laugh, but finally broke into laughter when Teresa suddenly took her own bite of doughnut and did the same back to Tommy playfully.

"My name is Patrick Jane. I work with your sister," Jane said once his laughter had subsided. He hardly ever got to see the fun side to Teresa Lisbon, and he realised that Tommy must have been the one to get his sister to relax on occasion, or just make her laugh, even when things weren't going right at all. Matty was obviously the one she cared over more, babied more, as her arm remained around him even as they ate.

"Dude," Matty said after he had swallowed his mouthful. "You like our sister or what?"

Teresa went bright red and started choking on the doughnut still in her mouth. Tommy grinned brightly as he thumped her on the back until she managed to stop coughing, although the colour of her face hadn't changed. "Thanks," She whispered, still red in the face and clearly embarrassed. Tommy and Matty exchanged knowing grins, and turned back to Jane, obviously wanting an answer.

"Um… well… it's complicated," Jane stammered, unsure of the answer for the first time in his life. Lisbon glared at the two men either side of her.

"That's what I told them," She said, as she got up, wiping her sugar coated fingers on her jeans, leaving white smears on the dark creased material. She looked down at them, a frown crossing her face as she realised what she had done to her jeans.

"I'm going getting changed out of these messy jeans," She said, walking to the tent. "Try not to kill each other before I get back okay?" When she received no answer she repeated herself louder. "OKAY?"

"Yes Reese," Her brother chorused in unison, producing a laugh from Teresa as she disappeared into the tent. All three waited until they heard the zipper on the tent door move, meaning she had closed the door, effectively leaving them all alone.

Suddenly, both brothers turned to face Jane, smiles only slight on their faces. Jane sensed the sudden serious turn to the conversation and sat up straighter, watching the brothers carefully. Matty spoke first.

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

Tommy then butted in. "Look, we get that a relationship between the two of you won't be the easiest of things, but we think you should give it a chance."

"I can't," Jane said lowly, staring at the ground. "I get involved with your sister, she's more likely to die."

"What are you talking about?" Matty and Tommy asked at the same time, looks identical to the other.

"My wife and child were killed by a serial killer called Red John." Jane explained, the pain almost overwhelming, as always when he mentioned Angela or Charlotte. "He enjoys messing with me, and taking away those I care about. If I get involved with Teresa, Red John will kill her to torture me."

Matty suddenly started laughing unexpectedly, closely followed by Tommy. Jane stared at them, anger causing him to clench his fists tightly at his sides. _Did they not understand how serious this was?_ Finally the two men stopped laughing and Matty spoke, his voice raspy from all the laughing as he wiped his eyes from tears of laughter.

"Dude, if you think that not getting involved with her will save her, you are so wrong. You obviously haven't seen your face when you're around her. A blind man could see it."

"See what?" Jane asked, thoroughly confused.

"You look like a lost puppy, like you'd do anything for her. You look like a man in love." Tommy said simply and abruptly. He'd learnt over the years that only brutal honesty could get you anywhere, especially if he wanted to get his point across. They both watched as Jane's face went through a variety of emotions; denial, shock, curiosity, denial, acceptance, hope, sorrow.

"She'll never love me back," He said in a small voice.

Matty and Tommy shared another glance, debating on how much to tell him. Finally Tommy nodded.

"Look Patrick," Tommy said in a low voice, capturing his attention quickly. "We knew our sister for years. She has never looked this happy before. She shared her past with you. That says a lot. She went through more than us because she was the oldest and wanted to protect us. If she told you that, she obviously trusts you. She fell asleep on top of you. She let you hold her. Last time we saw her, she hated any form of physical contact. From anyone. She almost ripped someone's hand off when they tried to pat her shoulder in comfort. No matter what you may think, she loves you back."

Jane stared in shock at the two brothers. He wanted to believe them so much, but a part of him kept telling him they were wrong, that Teresa didn't want him, that she deserved so much more than him. He loved her, but knew the feelings were most likely one-sided. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Teresa walk back out of the tent and sit back down next to her brothers, dressed in another pair of tight jeans, a lighter blue colour this time, and a dark green t-shirt that emphasised her eyes, making them seem larger than the rest of her face. She had left her hair down naturally, and it hung in loose waves down her back.

"Reese, tell him you love him." Tommy ordered suddenly, causing both Lisbon and Jane to look at him with the same deer-in-the-headlights look that they both managed to pull off and look almost comical at the same time. Tommy and Matty almost laughed out loud at their identical expressions. Matty took his sister's hand in his own and smiled gently at her.

"You deserve to be happy. If he makes you happy, tell him. We know you love him, and he loves you. You both need to talk this out." Matty stood up with Tommy following his lead. He kissed the top of Lisbon's head quickly and grinned at her. "We'll be back in the other clearing when you remember that there is more than just the two of you in the world," He added cheekily over his shoulder as he and Tommy both ran out of the clearing before Lisbon could answer them at all.

Jane cleared his throat, causing Lisbon to focus her attention on him. He swallowed. He knew he loved her, and she had blushed when her brothers had mentioned reciprocation of his feelings, but he wasn't sure. He was never sure when it came to Teresa Lisbon. It had been years since he had last been in love, and that was to his late wife, and he was never sure of anything when it came to the subject of his love.

"Lisbon?" He asked, his voice betraying his uncertainty and vulnerability for the first time in his life. He shifted nervously and began toying with his wedding band as he asked the one question that could change everything between them forever.

"Do you love me?"

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Hey, I know what I said about chapters, but to be honest, I don't think I'd be able to make it interesting for the next however many chapters there are supposed to be. This is going to be the last proper chapter, although I may be able to squeeze one last one in before an epilogue if that's what you all want. I hope this chapter is okay, as I have already told you all that I suck at niceness and good things. So, I hope this isn't too bad. Please read and enjoy!**

**I don't own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_Lisbon?" He asked, his voice betraying his uncertainty and vulnerability for the first time in his life. He shifted nervously and began toying with his wedding band as he asked the one question that could change everything between them forever._

"_Do you love me?"_

**Chapter 11**

Lisbon stared at Jane in shock. Of all the things he could have said or asked her, he asked her if she loved him. _Yes _a part of her mind was screaming at her, _Just tell him and to hell with the consequences._ However, another part of her mind told her _Just because you love him doesn't mean he loves you too. Why admit it when it isn't reciprocated?_ So instead of answering she just continued to watch him, scared of the repercussions of any answer she could give him.

She watched his eyes, sometimes blue, sometimes green, and saw an emotion so pure and simple in them that she almost choked with the intensity of it. It was love. Love for her, only her. Suddenly she knew she had to tell him the truth, no matter what happened afterwards, no matter what the consequences later. She leant forward until they were just inches apart. Close, but not touching.

"Yes. I love you Patrick Jane," She whispered, blushing furiously, and watched as his eyes grew darker. He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could when his lips met hers.

It wasn't hungry or forceful, but gentle and slow, as though they were discovering and exploring each other for the first time. All rational thought had left as soon as their lips had met, and only love and longing remained as they deepened the kiss slowly, their tongues meeting and dancing around each other playfully.

They broke apart when air became a necessity and Lisbon suddenly realised that Jane –Patrick, she mentally corrected herself- had yet to tell her whether he loved her back or not. But she also knew she no longer cared. The kiss between them had been so tender and loving that she knew she would be happy with whatever he had to offer her, and would accept anything from him.

Jane stared at her, slightly panting, eyes dilated from lust and love for the woman sat almost on his lap and in his arms. He had thought that after his wife and child, he would never be in love again. Until he met Teresa Lisbon. She was strong and stubborn and wouldn't put up with any of the crap he pulled on a regular basis. He had gotten frustrated at first with her, but soon came to realise she only did things like that for those she cared about, and he was grateful for the fact she cared for him. Then he began to love her. It happened so gradually that he hadn't even begun to realise that his heart didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to his dark-haired tomboy boss, and had for a while. He didn't know when he had started acknowledging the fact he loved her either, but he knew beyond a doubt that he did.

He saw the slight doubt of reciprocation in her eyes, although it was only there for a second before it was gone, lost in the depths of her emerald gaze as her mind obviously took a different train of thought. But he felt the need to stop those doubts in the bud, so he could be happy, with her, forever.

"Hey," He said gently, lifting her chin so that they were once again staring at each other. "I love you too Teresa Lisbon."

Lisbon's eyes watered but she refused to let them spill over, even if they were tears of joy and happiness. He cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks gently with the pads of his thumbs. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensation of Patrick Jane holding her face and stroking her cheeks take over her.

Their lips were just millimetres away from each others when they heard the rumbling of the SUV coming back through the forest. The couple parted reluctantly as they saw the car coming closer through the trees and both stood up, though they didn't move from their position next to the other.

…

Minelli climbed out of the driver's side of the car and immediately noticed the change in atmosphere around the camping spot. The tension had almost completely vanished, and in its place was a lazy sense of comfort and ease. He saw Jane and Lisbon stood next to each other, both looking rather rumpled and embarrassed. He smiled inwardly. If it was anyone else they had interrupted, Minelli would have been certain they had been physical with one another, but as it was Jane and Lisbon, it was more likely they were just talking. Everyone knew how neither of them was very good at expressing any kind of emotion, and that would be enough to be embarrassed about if they were caught.

"Where's James?" Lisbon asked, suddenly remembering her third brother who had been left alone with the people currently getting out of the car. Teresa knew they wouldn't do anything drastic to James, but they were awfully protective of their boss, so anything could have happened to him.

"Back at his camping spot," Minelli said, with such finality to his the words that made Lisbon refrain from asking any more questions. Jane squeezed her arm discreetly. He could sense her concern and discomfort with having to asking something personal to her team, and the fact that she had forgotten about her brother for a small amount of time. However, his comforting gesture didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, as they too could sense the dramatic change in atmosphere. They knew the change was most likely the result of the two stood in front of them, extremely red in the face.

There was a sort of crashing, running noise and as all heads turned to the direction of the noise, they all saw Tommy and Matty running towards them at full speed. Before anyone could do anything they had barrelled straight into Lisbon and knocked her to the ground. All three agents drew their weapons and were about to start yelling at the two men when they saw Jane laughing, bent double as genuine chuckles came out of him. They then saw Lisbon's face appear from underneath her brothers and she too was laughing playfully, in a way none of her team had ever seen before. The rest of the team looked at each other confusedly. Why was Jane and Lisbon laughing when her brothers could seriously hurt her?

Tommy and Matty both got up and offered Teresa a hand each. She took both and together they hauled her up to a standing position. Jane walked over, still laughing, and held Lisbon round the waist. The two brothers looked at each other knowingly.

"We only came to ask if you two were still wrapped up in your own little world," Tommy said cheekily, earning a blush from Lisbon and a laugh from Jane. "But now I guess we just have to say… Welcome to the mad family!"

All four burst out laughing. The team were still confused, but quickly decided that if Lisbon and Jane were happy, then that was good enough for them. Both of them were happier than they had been in a long time, and if Tommy and Matty were here purely for their sister, then that was fine with them. All they had ever wanted was for their happiness, and it seemed that now they were happy with each other.

Jane and Lisbon caught each other's eyes and smiled. They didn't know what the future held for them, but they knew they would face it together. They had been good friends bordering on something more for nine years. Now it was their time to be more, and to be happy for the rest of their lives.


	12. Epilogue

**(A/N): Here is a short epilogue for you all. I could have left it, but this seemed to sort of complete it. I don't really know, I could be spouting off complete rubbish. Still, I hope you like it, and thank you all for putting up with me and my odd ways through this fic. I swear I will get At The End But Not Over finished soon, as will as Red Choices; however you have to be patient with me as I tend to work faster to reviews. Don't know why but I do. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, and here we go, the last instalment of CBI Weekend. I'm actually pretty sad to see this one end. Oh well.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Epilogue:**

"Patrick, come on! The boys will be here soon!"

"You do realise they are actually adults right?"

"Of course I do, it's just hard to see them that way sometimes."

"I know honey, I know."

"Then why-?"

"Because sometimes it seems like you still think of them as children."

"Oh no, I will always put up with the biggest child of all."

"Who's that then?"

"You. Definitely you."

"Really? Only I could have sworn you said 'child'. If you were really talking about me then you mispronounced 'the greatest, sexiest guy on the planet'!"

"With the biggest ego."

"But you didn't deny that I'm the greatest, sexiest guy on the planet!"

"Was there any point in denying it?"

"Nope!"

"Exactly."

A knock on the front door brought them out of their banter and Teresa went to answer it while Patrick checked the oven again. They were cooking a meal for all of Teresa's family, and Pete and Sam from the carnival as well. Patrick had told them about him and Teresa being a couple around a month ago, and they were actually happy for him, considering she was a cop. When Patrick had mentioned the visit to Teresa, she had automatically made him go and invite them round at the same time as her brothers, because, as she put it, "They are your family, so we are inviting them too."

Tommy and Matty were the first to walk in, each giving Teresa a hug on their way in, each lifting her off the floor as they did so, much to her embarrassment. Sam and Pete, who were talking in the doorway leading outside, watched it all in amusement. They knew she was a cop, and nothing would ever change their view on the police, but they would accept Pepper (Teresa) because she made Patrick happy. They hadn't seen him this light and happy in years, and it was all thanks to the woman currently stood in the doorway of the house they were in.

Next was Annie, Tommy's teenage daughter, who greeted Teresa with a, "Aunt Reese!" and giving her a massive hug. Then it was Matty's two twin children, Madison and Alison. They too screamed "Aunt Reese!" and hugged her kneecaps, as they were both about five years old. She patted them on the heads and ruffled their hair affectionately. Once everyone was inside and Teresa had shut the door, Patrick murmured to Tommy, "No James?"

"You're kidding right?" Tommy muttered back. "Like we'd let him ruin what we have left of our family. There's no way he'd show up now. We'd probably end up killing him for hurting Reese."

Sam overheard and spoke up bluntly to them. "Who's James, Pat?"

"Pepper's third brother." Patrick answered in a low voice. "He nearly killed her around six months ago."

"Would have done too if she hadn't yelled back that he was becoming like dad," Tommy added bitterly.

"But he isn't here now and that's all that matters." Teresa called out to them suddenly, causing Patrick and Tommy to jump guiltily. "You aren't that quiet." She added as an afterthought.

They all laughed at the thought of Patrick and Tommy getting caught by the mother figure in the house and eventually lapsed into a content silence. The camping trip had been six months ago, and the events that had occurred there were still fresh in their memories. The good news was, the management would never send them on another one ever. They were now always stuck with the theme park team building trip, and Narcotics were back to the camping one again. Also, the Lisbon family may have lost a brother, but they had gained family too in Patrick, Sam and Pete, even if it wasn't official.

Patrick felt the small velvet ring box in his jacket pocket. Soon, it would be made official.

**THE END**


End file.
